


Rainbow Factory- The Wretched Reprise

by GranollaToons (granolla)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Grimdark - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rainbow Factory - Fandom
Genre: AU, All Female Cast, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Depression, Fanfiction, Grimdark, Guilt, Insanity, Monster - Freeform, Murder, Murderer Guilt, OC, Other, Paranormal, Rainbow Factory, Robots, Scary, Spinoff, pony - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granolla/pseuds/GranollaToons
Summary: Years have passed since dash was slaughtered by her devoted worker bees, when she broke from her murderous trance. A mare that she had taken in has become the new management of the rainbow wing in Cloudsdale, Mrs. Julie. Now there are workers that are fresh and new to the factory, bringing on another generation of making rainbows. But this generation, theres something wrong. Theres been a rupture of normality in the factory. Something strange and paranormal has been going on. A group of workers, happening to include the heir to the management, have been a particular target of the strange happenings. And soon, the truth of their sin will be revealed.





	Rainbow Factory- The Wretched Reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainbow Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399792) by AuroraDawn. 



> So i just want to clarify that the original fan fiction: Rainbow Factory belongs to Auroradawn. And My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. This is a work of fiction based on the original fan fiction, and is NOT an official spinoff of that fan fiction. Also if you have not picked up on it, this is an AU. Thanks so much for reading, enjoy!

Horns blared through the halls, in every corridor, in every room. The factory became awake. Moona jolted awake, her eyes wide open. She took a few loud and swift breaths as her shaky body relaxed from the rude awakening. Her eyelids rested. Her eyes browsed the rest of her sleeping quarters. There were four bunks in her room. She was on the bottom of the bottom right bunk to the door. She watched the other ponies around her drowsily wake up, or lunge themselves upright in their beds. Moona lazily slinked out of her bed, standing on her hooves weakly. She slowly sulked downwards, looking under her bed. Under her bunk bed was her uniform and the uniform of the pony on the bunk above her. Moona reached for her uniform and put it on. It was a quarantine bodysuit, a small lab coat, a wristband pager, and some special gloves. She put her uniform on in a jaded state, and walked out of her dormitory, greeting the halls.

“Moooona~!” A voice shouted from down the halls, amongst a crowd of irritated employees.

“Oh god, not now.” Moona grumbled, putting a hoove to her forehead.

A snow white pony with splotches of tinged red on her fur and unkempt and wispy yellow hair made a mad dash at Moona. The workers in the pony’s way slid to the side, giving the pony a sour expression. Some employees muttered “Watch where you’re going” under their breath, as she swiftly passed. Once she reached Moona, she practically jumped on her which knocked the wind out of Moona.

“CAELYNN!” Moon gasped, lunging the pony off of her.

“What?” Caelynn questioned in a taunting voice.

“God.. We’re not here to have fun and fuck around, we’re here to work.”

Moona replied angrily in an attempt to repel the obnoxious and unusually positive pony who managed to smile in the face of such genocide.

“Let me have fun, sour puss! We’re all gonna die in this stupid ol’

factory, so why not have a good time?” Caelynn addressed loudly, as the ponies nearby stared at the two.

“Caelynn, shut up! You’re attracting attention!” Moona muttered loudly.

“Oh, really? HEY EVERYO-” Caelynn was cut off by Moona putting a hoove to her mouth

“Shut up!” Moona almost shouted at her. She removed her hoof and kept

Walking. Caelynn stood idle for a moment, feeling a bit guilty for irritating her best friend.

“Sorr-y.” Caelynn sneered at Moona, swiftly catching up with her.

“You really test my sanity sometimes.” Moona sighed, chuckling lightly.

The pair of ponies buzzed with chatter as they walked to the exit of the corridor of dormitories. The pager on Moona’s wrist suddenly buzzed and she lifted her hoof to look at the buzzing device.

“There’s an issue this early? Jeez, the spectra workers don’t know what

they’re dealing with.” Moona grumbled, thinking of what must’ve happened in anticipation.

“Aw, that’s too bad. i’ll see you in a bit, Moona!” Caelynn replied, looking

on at the pager with her.

“Bye, Caelynn.” Moona said, splitting off to another hall swiftly.

Caelynn watched as Moona walked into the distance, not taking account of the space she was taking up in the hall where the other employees walked. Soon she noticed her mistake, and kept bounding on forward in a happy trot. Through the halls, there was the occasional blood curdling scream or psychotic break contained in another room, but it didn’t phase Caelynn in the slightest. It’s as if she had built an immunity to the horrors staring her straight in the eyes and screaming its lungs off for her to wake up. Caelynn turned a corner into the wing of the factory that kept the fillies awake at night, that troubled the flight students, that the parents with high hopes dreaded; the wing containing the pegasus device. Caelynn cheerfully bounced on her hooves down the eerily empty hall, only a few gloomy ponies walked in the hall.

As Caelynn progressed down the hall of doors containing cell upon cell of ponies soon to die, her positivity partly died. She heard distant screams, only stopping at random intervals. As she approached the room of the dreaded machine, she could hear only the pitter patter of her hooves against the tile floors and now sparse yet louder screaming of the tortured rejects of cloudsdale. Caelynn bounced up to the front of a steel door with a small glass window covered with a wire grid from in between the panels of glass. Caelynn went to open the brooding steel door, but somebody from behind the door opened it before she could. Behind the door was a tan colored pony holding a clipboard with medium length soft amber hair and bangs making a shadow over her eyes where she hoped no other pony’s eyes would ever reach. Caelynn’s eyes lit up as she saw the pony.

“Bea!” Caelynn beamed, hugging the timid pony in front of her. The pony supposedly named Bea made a small timid yelp when Caelynn hugged her.

“P-p-p-personal space!” Bea squeaked out quietly, but enough for Caelynn to get the message. She let go of Bea and gave her a wide smile.

“You’re here awfully early!” Caelynn mentioned, curious as to why her anxious friend was coming to start her unwanted murder spree early.

“Just… trying to get my shift d-done with.” Bea sighed shakily, walking back inside and into a control room. The control button had two levers that stood out from the other rinky dink buttons on the control panel.

“Alright, well whos up today?” Caelynn asked in a peppy voice, placing the soles of her front hooves together as if it was a clap.

“W-well, we need this magenta flight student in hall A cell 7, and we’re a bit short on yellow, so that one dijon colored pony that was from the batch of d-d-death row p-ponies will b-be of use.” Bea stuttered out.

“Which hallway is the death row guy in?” Caelynn questioned.

“U-u-uh, i th-think hall D cell 5.” Bea replied.

“Want me to go get him with the bot?” Caelynn asked.

“S-sure..” Bea replied

Caelynn bounced out of the control room and to a corner in the larger portion of the room, where the industrial lights above offered sparsely any of its glow. In the corner, a pony sat with her head down, with a wire on her flank plugged into an electric socket in the wall. Caelynn unplugged the wire by recklessly pulling it out. The robotic pony’s head lifted slowly as her glowing eyes opened. The pony had long, poofy, and ruffled white hair. Her skin was a tin lining covered in artificial grey fur, and on her back were mechanical wings. As she booted up, Her mechanical wings stretched out. The wings made an audible buzz of gears turning in harmony with each other. Soon, the robot’s body shook to life, the metal of her wings clanking together. When she finished shaking, Her poofy, snowy, and strewn hair covered her glowing eyes. The robot swept the hair out of her face, and looked into Caelynn’s eyes obediently.

“Hello, Caelynn!” The robot greeted enthusiastically.

“Hey Taylor!” Caelynn returned the enthusiastic greeting. “ Time to start the work for today!”

“Really? Oh boy!” Taylor said enthusiastically. “Who’s up first for today,Bea?”

Bea looked startled when Taylor inquired about the two vital victims for that day’s operation.

“Uh.. w-well were s-starting o-o-of with t-two.” Bea said, nervous of the bloodshed that was nigh

“Here, i’ll show you where.” Caelynn said, leading Taylor out the door.

Bea stared at the door after they left. She let out a sigh of grief once the door shut behind the two oddly upbeat ponies. She looked at the list of ponies to be put up on the device, and tears began to prick the corners of her eyes.

“Damnit.” Bea muttered, being quick to wipe away the tears. “How did it come to this for me?”

Bea put her head in her hooves and sighed again. She then threw her head upwards and emotionlessly and stared at the ceiling. She heard the two coming back from the noises of struggling from an innocent pony. Bea threw her head back down and looked at the door, anticipating the struggling pony. Caelynn kicked open the door with her hind hooves as she used her front hooves to try to help Taylor with the dijon colored pony on the floor. Bea looked at him fearfully and concerned, seeing bruises on his fur. Presumably given to him by Taylor’s strong hooves. His ear looked unnaturally flat, and he had a few black and blue bruises on his otherwise dirty yellow body.

“Let me go! You damn murderers!” The beaten yellow pony shrieked as

Taylor firmly began to strap his arms onto the device, looking oddly content as she hummed a chilling tune. Caelynn assisted Taylor by stabbing hooks deeply into his fiercely flapping wings, blood dripping from the rusty hooks. The yellow pony bit back a scream. The two ponies finished strapping him onto the device. Taylor bounced into the control room.

“All in a day’s work, buddy” Caelynn shrugged and smiled at him, trying to make him happy but felt like mockery.

Caelynn followed Taylor close behind into the control room. The three vastly different ponies sat together, watching the helpless pony struggle. Bea felt a deep guilt bubble inside her. She visualized the poor pony’s life at home. She saw his wife, his children, possibly a few friends, and more. As Bea had her stressful thoughts, Caelynn and Taylor went through with the process of collection.

“Here, Taylor. I’ll leave the first round of the day to you.” Caelynn offered, moving to the side. Taylor gasped in her peppy robotic voice.

“Really?! Thank you so much!” Taylor said, beaming.

Amidst all of the excitement bouncing off of the two, Bea’s guilt worsened even more. _How could you possibly be excited over this?_ She thought, wincing at the sight of Caelynn pulling the first level. A part of the machine moaned and clanked as the gears inside it worked together to eject a knife. The machine creaked towards the strapped up pony. The knife of the machine stabbed into the pony, and the dirty brown pony let out a pent up scream. Bea’s ears flattened, trying to muffle out the burst of pain. Taylor’s eyes shined upon hearing the scream and Caelynn patted Taylor on the back, praising her.

“Nice job, now you gotta change the tool.” Caelynn instructed.

Taylor pushed another lever and the blade was replaced with a test tube.The device inched towards the dying pony and pierced a vein in the open stab wound, extracting the pony’s blood. On the machine, a little transparent tube began to turn maroon, as the blood coursed through the tube. The limp pony began to turn grey, as it was robbed of its blood. Caelynn exited the small stuffy room as the blood was becoming sparse. Once the pony’s veins were dry of any substance in it before, She unlatched the pony roughly as the two inside watched. She finished by unhooking his wings, the wire holding the hooks slithering back into a small hole.

Caelynn slung him over her back, her back becoming splattered with small bits of blood. She walked out of the room of the device and into a room nearby with a steel door. The room was dark, until Caelynn flicked on the light switch and the light hanging from the ceiling flickered on. Inside the room was a rusty industrial grinder stained with blood. Caelynn flicked a switch and the grinder started churning and grinding against itself. She then roughly slung the pony over her shoulder and into the pit of gears that shredded him apart. Caelynn watched on as the pony’s grey guts sloshed around in the machine, spurting out blood every now and then. Soon, the meat inside the gears of the machine was no more. Caelynn turned off the machine and bounced to the exit. She flicked off the light with her hoof and exited the tense room. As she walked back into the factory halls, everything was strangely quiet. No screams, no creaking machines, only ambient noise. Soon, a hiss of quiet noise quickly became louder, then disappeared as soon as it came. Caelynn got chills down her back as all of the normal sounds resumed.

“How strange.” Caelynn muttered to herself.


End file.
